FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an example in which a handrail in the related art, which a passenger holds by hand, is supported in an elevator cage, and illustrating a problem with the handrail.
Passengers, particularly, adult persons in an elevator often usually hold the handrail by hand. In this case, the handrail is inevitably pushed downward due to a weight of the passenger, and for this reason, in the case of adopting a structure in which the handrail of the elevator is not supported at a lower side of the handrail, the handrail is bent downward from the original position. To prevent the handrail from being bent downward, most of the elevator handrails in the related art have a structure that supports a handrail 10 below the handrail 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The structure withstands a force of the passenger that pushes the handrail downward, thereby maintaining the original position of the handrail. However, when a small infant or child gets in the elevator, the infant or child often collides with an edge of a support portion at a lower end of the handrail, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The edge of the support portion at the lower end of the handrail is often sharp and has a right angle due to structural properties thereof, and for this reason, there may be a dangerous problem in that the child's head is severely injured when the child collides with the edge of the support portion at the lower end of the handrail.